The present disclosure relates to systems for mounting accessories to motor vehicles. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a system for mounting light-generating assemblies referred to as lightheads to motor vehicles.
Lightheads for motor vehicles typically include a housing, light source, electrical circuitry, and connections to vehicle power and control devices for actuating the lighthead. A lighthead may be used on motor vehicles including vehicles deployed for law enforcement and emergency response, such as the warning lights on ambulances, fire engines and police vehicles. When used as a warning light, a lighthead must comply with various regulations and standards while also being able to function reliably when exposed to potentially damaging environmental conditions, including hot and cold temperature extremes, sunlight, moisture, dust, dirt and various chemicals such as ice melting compounds. Prior art lightheads have employed threaded fasteners to retain housing components to each other and to secure the lighthead to a motor vehicle. In some cases, the same fastener may perform the function of securing housing components to each other and securing the lighthead to a motor vehicle. The fastener may pass through the light emitting (outward-facing) surface of the lighthead, thereby reducing the light-emitting surface area of the lighthead and detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the product. Threaded fasteners may also interfere with automated assembly of the products.
There is a need in the art for lighthead configurations that reduce the number of threaded fasteners needed to assemble and mount a lighthead to a motor vehicle, while maintaining function, durability and appearance of the product.